A Blessing In Disguise
by midnight-writer97
Summary: Geum Jan-Di is about to go on a vacation with Gu Jun-Pyo to celebrate their engagement, but at the airport they receive a phone call that changes everything and Geum Jan-Di is forced to make a decision that will alter her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D This said, I'd like to give you some information: 1. This is only my second kdrama fanfiction I'm writing, so please bear with any kinds of errors I might make concerning Korean culture etc.; 2. You will find this exact same story on another website called: .net under the exact same username! This is because I normally write and publish my stories on that website and I only recently found out that they too now have some kdrama ff's! However, if you find this story on any other website then it is a counterfeit and plagiarized! 3. As of now I haven't written the end of this story – actually I haven't written much of this story yet, so I might need some time to update. 4. I do not plan to let the other characters of the show have much influence in this story – in fact it might even happen, that they will hardly ever appear. 5. This goes for Gu Jun-Pyo as well. 6. Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo WILL end up together.**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!) ^^**

* * *

"Gu Jun-Pyo! What's the matter?", Jan-Di demanded with worry edged in her expression. She couldn't fathom who might've called Jun-Pyo at such an hour and especially why he suddenly seemed so desperate to reach their gate as soon as possible.

"Gu Jun-Pyo!", Jan-Di exclaimed once more and freed herself from Jun-Pyo's grip on her arm. "Yah!"

"Fine! There was an accident, but it shouldn't be too serious", Jun-Pyo answered grudgingly and tried to continue his way towards their gate. But Jan-Di stubbornly refused to even move an inch.

"Who? Who was in an accident?", Jan-Di demanded her voice caring an air of panic – which was most uncommon for her. She was the fighter, she was the strong girl that didn't let fear reign her. But she had a bad feeling, a very, very bad feeling.

A peculiar emotion flickered in Jun-Pyo's eyes before he answered her. "Ji-Hoo. He had a motorcycle accident. But apparently he's fine. Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung are with him, so there's no need for us to miss our flight to America", Jun-Pyo spoke coldly, trying to pull Jan-Di with him.

Jan-Di was too shocked to move, too shocked to say anything at all. She had feared that it was Ji-Hoo who had gotten into an accident. She couldn't quite say why, but as soon as she had heard the word 'accident', his face had come up in her mind and she felt an undeniable pang in her chest. For a second she had feared that Jun-Pyo would tell her…that her Ji-Hoo wasn't there anymore.

"Are you coming?", Jun-Pyo asked seemingly annoyed and pulled on her arm, Jan-Di, still in a state of shock, could only follow. She was dazed, she couldn't understand why Jun-Pyo was suddenly being so cold towards his best friend, towards his brother. The F4 were known to hold together whatever happened, so why was he being so uninterested when his best friend just had a motorcycle accident?

It took them several more minutes to reach their gate and they had spent the entire way in complete silence. Jun-Pyo had been dragging Jan-Di all the way there, but even then he didn't say a single word – neither did she. But the more they got nearer, the more Jan-Di seemed to panic. The more she got problems to breathe and the more the pain in her chest grew. She had the feeling that it was spreading through her entire body, burning her as if the blood in her veins had been replaced with fire.

"Priority Passengers are welcome to board the plane", one of the airport staff announced and Jan-Di noticed that Jun-Pyo seemed suddenly very pleased. And that was the final trigger for her. She felt anger burn inside of her and felt her hand, the one that was not being held by Gu Jun-Pyo, fist.

"Do you have everything?", Gu Jun-Pyo asked, after handing their boarding passes to one of the staff members.

"No", Geum Jan-Di answered honestly and freed her hand from his. "No. I don't have everything, but I guess I never will…", she confessed sadly and looked at her boyfriend, fiancée actually.

"What's wrong?", Jun-Pyo asked her, but deep inside he knew what was going on – he just didn't want to face it. "Look. I know you're worried about Ji-Hoo, but he's fine. I said it before! Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung are with him. We can call him when we've landed. But we really need to board the plane now, Jan-Di", Gu Jun-Pyo spoke the last part more softly, not wanting to anger her or even make her afraid. While he knew that Jan-Di was a very strong person, he also knew that there were a few things that could frighten her – even badly at that. He once again gently took her arm and pulled her into a hug. He softly patted her back and took a step back – offering her a dazzling smile. "Let's go, we should board."

 **At the hospital**

"The plane took off, everyone was on board", Woo-Bin announced gloomily to the group around Ji-Hoo's hospital bed. He noticed the sadness and anger clouding his expression, before putting on an impassible mask once again. But the emotion which Woo-Bin had clearly seen, the one that would probably follow him for the rest of the day and night, was the devastation he could see for a brief second in his friend's eyes. Everyone of course knew of Ji-Hoo's feelings towards Jan-Di, but in that moment Woo-Bin realized just how much Ji-Hoo loved Jan-Di, how deep his feelings ran and how much everyone had underestimated these feelings.

"I'm sure they'll call you when they'll land", Yi-Jung told his friends, trying to lift the mood a little bit – which backfired of course, as he received a glare from his girlfriend and Woo-Bin. The only one who didn't say anything was Ji-Hoo, who pretended to be interested in the floral arrangement on his nightstand.

Woo-Bin was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door of the hospital room and a nurse came in. "Sir, we have to change your band-aids and take you down to do some examinations", the nurse explained to Ji-Hoo and his friends, politely demanding them to leave the room.

"Ji-Hoo don't worry too much…" Woo-Bin told him and offered him a pat on his shoulder. "I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. And thank you for coming, thought it was not necessary, my friend", Ji-Hoo thanked him and smirked in his direction, remembering the way Woo-Bin had completely overreacted the second he stepped into the Emergency room. The nurses were still secretly laughing behind Woo-Bin's back for his behavior earlier.

"Yah! Ji-Hoo! Be happy that I came so fast!", Woo-Bin protested and shot him a glare. "You can't even properly appreciate my worry for you! Yi-Jung, Ga-eul, let's go!" Woo-Bin exclaimed loudly, pretending to be offended – but he, as well as Ji-Hoo, couldn't hold back their smiles as they walked out of Ji-Hoo's hospital room.

Once the examinations where over, Ji-Hoo was brought back into his room. He had, much to his dismay, been hooked onto an IV after his blood pressure had dropped. He had been siting and sleeping for far too long and when he was asked to get up, he had sort of fainted, which had caused the examinations to run short.

He was listening to some music on the TV of his room, when a soft knock on his door made him put the TV on mute. He wasn't entirely sure if he had heard the knocking, but his suspicions were confirmed when a second knock resounded in the room.

"Come in!", Ji-Hoo called, not wanting to get any visitors. He was still feeling light headed. He knew for sure that it had to be a visitor, because the medical team taking care of him only ever knocked once and then immediately entered.

Very slowly, as if his visitor was scared to enter the room, the door opened and a head peaked in.

"Jan-Di!"

* * *

 **Soooooo…. What did you think of this very first chapter?! If you've read any of my previous stories, then you know that I like ending a chapter in a cliffhanger – sorry for that ^^ Please, please let me know what you thought of this story or if you have any questions regarding it and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible! Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D This said, I'd like to give you some information: 1. This is only my second kdrama fanfiction I'm writing, so please bear with any kinds of errors I might make concerning Korean culture etc.; 2. You will find this exact same story on another website called: under the exact same username! This is because I normally write and publish my stories on that website and I only recently found out that they too now have some kdrama ff's! However, if you find this story on any other website then it is a counterfeit and plagiarized! 3. As of now I haven't written the end of this story – actually I haven't written much of this story yet, so I might need some time to update. 4. I do not plan to let the other characters of the show have much influence in this story – in fact it might even happen, that they will hardly ever appear. 5. This goes for Gu Jun-Pyo as well. 6. Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo WILL end up together.**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

"Jan-Di…" Ji-Hoo whispered with a shocked expression and before he could really realize what was happening, she was hugging him to death, crying on his chest. He could feel her breath on his neck, he could feel her tears through his hospital gown – yet he still couldn't believe she was actually here with him in flesh. Even when he put his arms around her and softly caressed her back, he still thought he was dreaming.

"Ji-Hoo!", she cried and hugged him even tighter, thought it slightly hurt him because of all the forming bruises and scratches, he didn't mind one bit. He was sure that she had boarded the plan earlier with his… friend. Woo-Bin had even told him so! So what was she doing here in the hospital, drenching his hospital gown with her salty tears?

"Ji-Hoo, I thought I'd never see you again! I… I… thought you…", Jan-Di managed to say through the hiccups and tears. She had trouble breathing, had trouble speaking, but she was happy just to be here next to him.

"It's okay, I'm here. Just let those tears out, Jan-Di…", Ji-Hoo whispered in her ear and held her even closer to him. He didn't mind that her elbow was hurting his rips, all he cared for was the girl in his arms. Even thought she was crying bitterly, she was still here with him, caring for him.

She spent a few more moments crying over him, before her tears ceased pouring out of her eyes. She felt exhausted and couldn't move, that's at least the reason she told herself why she hadn't yet moved out of his arms. Much to her pleasure Ji-Hoo didn't say a single word. Thought she knew that she couldn't stay all evening literally on him, she didn't want to move just yet.

After calming herself down for several seconds, she finally straightened and brushed her hair out of her face. She knew that there was no hope left for her face, the tears had wrecked havoc, but she knew that Ji-Hoo would not make fun of her in such a moment. He was too much of a gentleman to do so.

"What happened to you?", Jan-Di finally asked, pushing a chair next to his bed so she could look at him while answering. She had already noticed some bruises on his arms and the huge cast on his left leg.

"I… kind of had a minor motorcycle accident", Ji-Hoo admitted rather uncomfortably, glancing at his fingers while admitting it.

"Minor accident?!", Jan-Di nearly exploded, glaring fiercely at her friend. "I wouldn't call all these bruises, wounds and your cast a minor accident! I'm sure you were speeding!", Jan-Di accused him and from the way Ji-Hoo suddenly winced she knew that she had hit a nerve. "Yah! Ji-Hoo! You're supposed to be the responsible one in this crazy group! Why were you speeding?", she asked angrily and only then did she realize that during her small rant she had grabbed Ji-Hoo's hand.

"It's not as bad as it might look, Jan-Di", Ji-Hoo tried to reassure her and gave her hand a good squeeze. As he saw the worry in her eyes, he felt guilt rise inside of him. He knew that he had had a guardian angle, because the accident could've turned out much worse. Even the medics had told him that he had been lucky today, but when he was told this, he hadn't believed it at all. He had cursed himself for getting in that accident and not being able to reach the airport in time. He had cursed his friend for taking Jan-Di away from her home and mostly from him. While he knew that Jan-Di loved Jun-Pyo and likewise, he thought it wasn't the best decision to take her away from her friends and family. Sure he knew where Jun-Pyo was coming from, why he did what he did, but running once meant that they would have to run a second time and maybe more – and he didn't wish upon anyone to have to run for the rest of their lives.

"Don't lie to me, Ji-Hoo. Never lie to me again! You know that lying is the one thing I hate most. So please, do not ever lie to me again, Ji-Hoo. I know you're probably not ready to tell me the entire truth just yet, but I know that one day you will", Jan-Di told him sincerely, giving his hand a squeeze and brushing some strands of hair out of his face. She was about to turn away and walk out of the room, when Ji-Hoo grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, Jan-Di", Ji-Hoo told her sincerely.

"You, out of all people, really don't need to thank me, Ji-Hoo. If there's one person that really should thank someone here in this room, than it's me. Does grandfather know?"

"He does, he was here earlier, but he went home to rest and prepare for my discharge tomorrow."

"So you can go home tomorrow? When?", Jan-Di demanded excitedly.

"Probably around lunch time, I think", Ji-Hoo answered, wondering why she was so happy to hear it. Deep down he began to hope, that this would mean that she'd come again tomorrow.

"Good night, Ji-Hoo!", Jan-Di told him with such a dazzling smile, that Ji-Hoo feared his heart had stopped beating for a moment. He was also extremely happy and relieved that they had earlier taken away the heart monitor or else he'd be facing a huge embarrassment.

 **The next day**

Ji-Hoo woke up early in anticipation to see Jan-Di again. While he didn't know why she currently wasn't in America with Jun-Pyo, but here in Korea with him he didn't know – but he also wouldn't go asking around just yet. He wanted to appreciate the moments she spent with him and not worry about the problems that were likely to come facing them.

The doctors soon came, giving their advises for the next weeks to come, prescribing him painkillers and telling him to take things easy and rest. Then a knock resounded and Ji-Hoo's heart started beating like wild. He was happy that he had already been dressed, as he didn't feel too well in the hospital clothing.

"Come in!" Ji-Hoo called with a huge smile, which he of course hid before the door was opened.

"Wow! Don't look so happy!", his grandfather spoke with a smirk, as he noticed how his grandson's face seemed to fall once he had fully opened the door. "Were you waiting for someone?", his grandfather asked with a knowing smile, swiftly closing the door behind him and going towards his grandson's hospital bed.

"No…", Ji-Hoo answered, feeling crestfallen all of a sudden. He was still happy to see his grandfather, who would bring him home, but he really had wanted to see Jan-Di, to be sure that the previous day hadn't just been a dream.

"Are you ready to leave?" Yoon Seok-Yung asked Ji-Hoo, glancing around the room.

"Yes, the nurse helped me pack the few things I had and the few things the Secretary brought late last night", Ji-Hoo answered and got up with help from his crutches. Turned out that although he had had a lot of luck, he still had broken his leg, bruised two of his rips, along with a few cuts here and there.

"Perfect!", his grandfather exclaimed cheerfully, earning a questioning look from his grandson. "What? I'm just saying this because the car is waiting downstairs for us and because I need to return to the hospital. I could free myself this morning, but I cannot this afternoon and evening", Yoon Seok-Yung continued and grabbed Ji-Hoo's travel bag.

"What's that smell?", Ji-Hoo asked his grandfather as they stepped inside his home. It smelled like someone's cooking, but that wouldn't make any sense, since he had given his staff a week off, plus it obviously couldn't be his grandfather as he was right next to him and had been since this morning.

His grandfather only smiled mysteriously, closed the door and walked off into the living room, leaving an utterly confused Ji-Hoo at the entrance. "What the heck is going on?", Ji-Hoo mumbled to himself and hobbled after his grandfather, nearly falling over at the sight that welcomed him there.

"Welcome home, Ji-Hoo!", Jan-Di smiled at him, while standing in his kitchen preparing a delicious meal.

* * *

 **Soooooo…. What did you think of this second chapter?! Please, please let me know what you thought of this story or if you have any questions regarding it and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible! Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

"J…Jan-Di…what are you doing her?", Ji-Hoo stuttered, looking from a still smiling Jan-Di to his very satisfied and amused grandfather. He couldn't deny that he was more than happy to see her, but he couldn't seem to understand why she was here…in his house and preparing a meal.

"Your grandfather told me earlier that he wouldn't be able to stay at your side this afternoon and asked me to come over, so that he could leave without any worries and take care of his patients this afternoon", Jan-Di answered matter-of-factly and took off her apron, hanging it up in the broom cabinet next to the fridge and leisurely walked over to them.

"Have a seat, Ji-Hoo. It's not good to stay standing for so long with your leg like that", Jan-Di softly spoke to him and gently helped him over to the table. Ji-Hoo wanted to protest, but it seemed like his body was not following his head's orders. "Grandfather! Do you also want some?", Jan-Di asked, gesturing to the stove behind her.

"No, I'm fine. I'll leave you both some space, I don't want to interrupt!", Yoon Seok-Young winked and swiftly moved out of the house, before either of the remaining could protest or say something.

"Well…that's a way to make a departure", Ji-Hoo heard Jan-Di mumble as she went over to the stove to serve them each a bowl. He couldn't help himself, he chuckled lightly and his smile only grew wider as Jan-Di came over with a bowl full of freshly made soup and noodles. For a split second he couldn't help but to imagine how it would be if these would happen frequently, like everyday for example. What it would feel like if she welcomed him like this everyday into… their home and he couldn't help but to smile at that idea.

"What's got you so smiley today?", Jan-Di asked him with wonder, taking her seat next to Ji-Hoo. "Because if it's the medication…can I have some?"

"Just my thoughts going crazy, it really must be the medication…", Ji-Hoo admitted, finding this as the only explanation for his sudden thoughts. For his sudden lack of control on his emotions.

After finishing their meal, during which Ji-Hoo often complimented Jan-Di's cooking skills, Ji-Hoo watched Jan-Di doing the dishes (he had protested and wanted to do them with her – but she flat out refused. Sometimes she was just too stubborn!), while talking with her about their grandfather. Technically seen it was of course his grandfather, but he knew that his grandfather didn't make any difference between Jan-Di and him in his heart and that made Ji-Hoo unbelievably happy.

Ji-Hoo couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed talking so much with someone. He couldn't remember a time where he so willingly talked about himself and his past, a time where he felt like he could completely trust the person talking with him.

Ji-Hoo didn't ever want the conversation to end, but while he listened to her stories of her childhood, he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He tried hard to fight against his sleepiness, but her voice was so calming to him, that he felt like a warm and cuddly blanket was being wrapped around him.

"Maybe you should go to bed?", Jan-Di nearly whispered, making him jump lightly in his seat. He hadn't realized that she was standing so near to him. When had she come to his side?

"No, it's good…I'm fine", Ji-Hoo mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes in an effort to chase the sleepiness. Jan-Di had to hold back from making any kinds of remarks, he was being way too cute.

"You'll be much more comfortable in your bed, believe me, or else your leg will give you a lot of pain tomorrow, Ji-Hoo", Jan-Di softly replied and helped him to get up, handing him his crutches. Together they walked to his bedroom and out of sleepiness and exhaustion, Ji-Hoo literally let himself fall on his bed – not caring much that Jan-Di witnessed such an unglamorous action from him. Ji-Hoo wanted to say some more things to her, wanted to thank her, but he found himself drifting off to dreamland before he could even start thinking of words to say to her.

While she knew she shouldn't do it, Jan-Di watched for a few seconds Ji-Hoo's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, as if nothing ever bad happened to him. The only treacherous signs were the big cast on his leg and the several bruises covering his body.

Once Jan-Di was sure that Ji-Hoo was fast asleep, she quietly slipped out of his room and went back to the kitchen to clean it up, while it wasn't dirty to begin with, she wanted to leave it the exact same way she had found it when arriving. Once this was finished she took a piece of paper from Ji-Hoo's office, scribbled a quick goodbye on it and hung it on the fridge. She knew that that way he would without a doubt notice it.

She was just putting on her shoes when the front door opened and Ji-Hoo's grandfather came in.

"What are you doing?", he wanted to know, while taking off his hat and coat.

"I was just about to leave and go to the airport…", Jan-Di answered swiftly.

"To the airport?", he demanded with shock clearly visible in his body language and eyes. "You're leaving, again?"

"No!", Jan-Di quickly interjected, feeling slightly uncomfortable telling all this to Ji-Hoo's grandfather. "The thing is that I…well my luggage is in the plane, or was…and I have to contact the local airport to inform the airport in Boston about my luggage and that they should return it as soon as possible."

"What happened?"

"I… can I tell you some other time, grandfather? I really need to get to the airport – the sooner the better."

"There's no need to go to the airport for such a trivial matter", Ji-Hoo's grandfather informed her with a shrug of his shoulders and pulled out his mobile phone. "Where's Ji-Hoo?"

"He's sleeping in his room", Jan-Di quickly answered, wondering what grandfather's next moves could be.

"Wait for me in Ji-Hoo's office, I'll get the things sorted out with the airport", he informed her and didn't even wait for her to start walking before dialing his secretary's number. While he didn't much enjoy using his power, he still had to admit that it did come in quite handy on certain occasions.

"Now, Jan-Di what exactly happened? If you worry about something, there's no need. I'll try to help you and I promise that I won't go telling it around", Yoon Seok-Young reassured her after noticing the worry in her expression.

Jan-Di tried to come up with an excuse why she couldn't tell him all the things, but she couldn't and that partly because she actually wanted to tell it someone. Because she had the need to get it off her shoulders, because she felt like she was suffocating if she couldn't tell it anybody. She did want to tell it Ga-Eul, but she didn't feel ready yet. Ga-Eul could be quite difficult at times and she knew that this particular topic would give her a huge headache.

"You're right… I should tell you. But I guess I'll have to start nearly at the beginning. Gu Jun-Pyo… I did notice from the beginning on that he was jealous. At the beginning I even thought that it was kind of…cute? I didn't mind it much, because never had anyone showed so much interest in me. But I started to have a problem with it when he wanted that I see Ji-Hoo less and less. While I knew where he was coming from, I still didn't want to…distance myself from him. Ji-Hoo is my best friend, my big brother and so much more. But to keep things calm between Jun-Pyo and myself, to not start a fight, I accepted this and gradually started seeing Ji-Hoo less and less. I thought that this would be enough, but Jun-Pyo wanted more, he even began being jealous over other students from my university that just sat in the same classroom as I did. That's when I seriously started to feel that something wasn't right?

But never the less I tried to keep a distance from other students, but we still couldn't stop fighting each other and that mostly because of his mother. While he did see many of the things she did, he often also put the blame on me! That I wasn't doing enough, that I was provoking his mother… and all these kinds of things. I tried to talk with my mother about it, but she… she didn't want to hear any of it. For her it was clear that I was the source of the problems I had in my relationship and then my parents moved away to the countryside to earn money there.

From that moment on I did feel quite lonely in the relationship. But I kept telling myself that it was just a bad phase, that Jun-Pyo and I actually still loved each other that we were just having a lot of stress, which was partially true in fact. Anyway, Jun-Pyo then took me on a very lovely vacation during the summer break and…he proposed to me. You know…that day I felt like I could jump over every obstacle that came our way, I felt like nothing could destroy us? I felt so unbelievably happy! We both agreed to keep it a secret for a while.

Around the same time I agreed to move into Jun-Pyo's house. His mother wasn't of course very pleased, but for the sake of her son she kept her rants to herself and only took to glaring at me – which was perfectly fine with me. For some weeks, months even, things were going great, really, really great. But I still started to miss my friends, family and especially Ji-Hoo. I wanted to spend some time with him, just talking like we used to, but just mentioning Ji-Hoo's name made Jun-Pyo incredibly angry. He didn't say anything anymore, but I could see it in his posture, his body language that he hated it.

Then we started planning the trip to Boston. Jun-Pyo said that it was necessary to move away from Korea for a certain time period, like that his mother wouldn't have any influence on our relationship anymore and several other things. While I felt like this was running away from our problems here, I still agreed to leave with him. We had planned to go over there for a month and then announce our engagement officially. After that we were to simply see what would happen…", Jan-Di told Yoon Seok-Young, tears streaming down her face. She tried hard not to cry, but she felt so tired, so vulnerable…so weak! She hated herself for feeling that way.

Yoon Seok-Young handed her several tissues and softly patted her knee. He knew that it must be difficult for Jan-Di to tell him all of these things, especially since his grandson was involved, but he was also so proud of her for telling him all that. He had always felt like a grandfather to Jan-Di, he couldn't quite explain why, but as soon as she had appeared in his life…he just knew. He had wished for her to be part of his family and after she had succeeded in reuniting his grandson and himself, since then he felt that it was absolutely necessary for it. He knew that Ji-Hoo had deep feelings for her, that's why he was proud and incredibly angry at him for letting her go with his best friend. He had wanted then that his grandson were a bit more selfish.

"What happened next?", he demanded softly once her tears had stopped falling.

"Then he suddenly announced that we were due to leave the next day and with horror I realized that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my friends! I was so angry with him that day! He was behaving like a highhanded jerk! But what could I do? We fought and I went to pack my bags, I wrote each of my friends a text, except for Ji-Hoo. I couldn't bring myself to tell him such a thing through a simple text message. So I didn't write anything… then we arrived at the airport and I wrote then to Ji-Hoo. I kept things rather short and simple and we went through all the security passages, controls and everything and…then Jun-Pyo received a call. He suddenly got very pale and after he hung up he literally wanted us to run towards our gate. I asked him what was wrong and he said that Ji-Hoo was in an accident, but that everything was fine and that I didn't need to worry or anything and that we simply should get to the gate.

I was so shocked I simply followed him! I kept replying in my head the last text I wrote Ji-Hoo, the last time we talked, the last time we laughed together, the last time we simply sat next to each other not saying anything…and then I thought about what a world would look like in which Ji-Hoo wasn't there. How I would feel if he wasn't there anymore… and that's when I realized that I didn't want to live in a world where he wasn't there. That I didn't want to never see him again, that I didn't want to be separated from him and…that…that…I love Ji-Hoo."

* * *

 **Oooooh! Big revelation! :0 At first I didn't plan to bring this information so soon into the story, but I thought I might spice things up for you guys to motivate you to keep reading ^^ Anyway! What did you think of this story? Please comment to let me know ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D This said, I'd like to give you some information: 1. This is only my second kdrama fanfiction I'm writing, so please bear with any kinds of errors I might make concerning Korean culture etc.; 2. You will find this exact same story on another website called: .net under the exact same username! This is because I normally write and publish my stories on that website and I only recently found out that they too have some kdrama ff's! However, if you find this story on any other website then it is a counterfeit and plagiarized!**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

Ji-Hoo couldn't believe his ears. Had he really just heard Jan-Di saying those words? Was it real or was it just once again a dream? He pinched his arm and immediately had to put his own hand in front of his mouth. He wanted to curse himself for doing such a childish thing. He waited for his grandfather to start speaking again, before he quietly walked back to his room, cursing the crutches to be so loud. But thankfully he quietly and safely made it back to his room, without being discovered by either his grandfather or Jan-Di.

Once there he let himself down on his bed and simply stared out of the window.

He had been sleeping, but a headache woke him up. He had hobbled with his crutches to the kitchen, when he noticed light coming from his office. As it was the beginning of winter, it was getting dark rather early and apart from the light coming from his bedroom and the kitchen, it was entirely dark in the house – except for the office. As he approached it he heard someone talking and it turned out to be Jan-Di. He wanted to walk away, really, but when he heard his name being said several times…he felt compelled to listen. And that's when he heard her admission. Jan-Di…loved him. After all these years…he finally heard these words coming from her mouth! And she told it to his grandfather!

Ji-Hoo didn't quite know if he should jump around in happiness (he liked to ignore in that scenario that he actually couldn't jump thanks to his cast) or pinch himself again and again. Then of course he started to wonder why she was telling these things to his grandfather and not to him! Well, if he were honest with himself, he did know why. He himself found it rather strange that she was proclaiming her love for him, when he didn't even know what the current status of Jan-Di's and Junpyo's relationship was.

"Looking at you it seems like you heard something", a voice resounded behind Ji-Hoo and he jumped a little, feeling his face getting red at the words and implications of his grandfather.

"I didn't mean to listen…", Ji-Hoo admitted and felt sudden shame and guilt rise in him. "I went to the kitchen to get some water and I noticed light coming from under my office door."

His grandfather nodded and took a seat next to him on the bed. While Ji-Hoo and his grandfather had rekindled their relationship and were on good terms now, Ji-Hoo still felt weird and awkward when he was sitting so near to him.

"I told her to sleep in the guestroom she previously occupied here", his grandfather told him and proceeded to look at his hands in his lap. "She is very exhausted, both physically and mentally, Ji-Hoo. She needed some time away from her troubles. About what you heard…don't confront her on it just yet. I know what you've heard, I can very well figure out what you heard, but…don't push her", his grandfather spoke quietly and then stood up, looking at his grandson with an unreadable expression. "Let her time. Let her come to you and explain everything to you. If you push her now, I fear that she'll get…scared and run away – and that's the last thing I want, Ji-Hoo. She's family, she'll always stay family", and with that said, the former President walked out of his grandson's room and back to his own bedroom. He sat down on the bed and shook his head.

"I'm too old for this…", he mumbled to himself and chuckled lightly.

 **The next day**

Jan-Di woke up by the sun shining on her face. It was warm and comfy and she happily snuggled into her covers and buried her head in the utterly soft pillow. She couldn't deny it, she was in heaven.

But her heaven soon turned to confusion as a knock resounded on her door. At first she was confused why her family would bother to knock suddenly, after years of yelling at them to not just barge into a room. That's when it hit her that she actually wasn't at her home…but rather Ji-Hoo's.

"Yes?", Jan-Di called, not sure if she should go open the door or if the person would enter. After a second or two the door slowly opened and a crutch appeared in the small crack. "Jan-Di, grandfather made us some breakfast before he left to work at the clinic", Ji-Hoo informed her, slightly leaning against the doorframe to not have all his weight on his good leg.

"He left already? What time is it?", Jan-Di exclaimed looking around her if she could spot a clock – which she couldn't. However, she could've sworn there was an alarm clock in the room the night before. _'Sneaky grandpa…'_ , Jan-Di thought and prevented herself from chuckling.

"It's around 9 o'clock, grandfather left a note on the fridge saying he forbids you to show up at work", Ji-Hoo informed her with a smirk and wanted to stand upright again, but pushed himself with too much force from the doorframe, causing one of his crutches to fall to the ground. With horror Jan-Di noticed how Ji-Hoo started to get unsteady on his feet. He couldn't hold himself on the door and started to falter. Without thinking about anything, Jan-Di jumped out of her bed and ran towards Ji-Hoo, just able to catch him. However, not able to handle his entire weight on her so soon after waking up, Jan-Di too started stumbling under the additional weight and they both tumbled to the ground. Jan-Di landing smack on the hard floor and Ji-Hoo on her.

"Ouch…", Jan-Di mumbled once they both had overcome their initial shock. "Could you like…move, please?", Jan-Di asked Ji-Hoo, trying hard not to grimace just where his uninjured leg, rather his knee, was.

"I'm…trying", Ji-Hoo told her through clenched teeth. While he really felt sorry to bother Jan-Di in such a way and to possibly have hurt her, he couldn't deny that his broken leg was hurting like hell – and that was actually still an understatement. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get up from his position, he decided that rolling off of her and on his back would probably be the best choice for now.

Once Ji-Hoo was off of her, she had to sigh in satisfaction as she felt the air enter her lungs. After two deep inhalations she got up and stood in front of Ji-Hoo, offering him her hand. However, once Ji-Hoo looked up he immediately turned away and Jan-Di noticed that his face was getting…red. Seriously red.

"What's the…", Jan-Di started to question him and with horror she looked down at herself. She felt her face turn several shades of red and immediately ran to her bed to cover herself up with the bed cover. "I'm…I'm…"

"Why aren't you wearing pants?!", Ji-Hoo asked her, his hands covering his eyes and his face red like a tomato.

"I didn't have pajamas bottoms! Plus I didn't want to sleep in my jeans!", Jan-Di defended herself and felt her face getting redder and redder. She so wished to simply push him out of the room, but since he was currently very injured and lying flat on the floor of her allotted room. "Just turn your head away from me and close your eyes. Promise you won't peek!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise!", Ji-Hoo quickly agreed and turned his head towards the door. While staring at the door, he suddenly had the urge to chuckle at the absurdity of this entire situation. Especially the fact that he had always kind of imagined such a situation, not the entire part of exactly this of course, but the fact that he would see her… with some less clothes on. He certainly hadn't imagined that he'd be blushing like a schoolboy…

"Alright, it's all done. Come let me help you up", Jan-Di interrupted his thoughts and helped him get up. They needed several tries, but finally they managed and they both walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Let's never tell this anyone, okay?", Jan-Di asked him after heating up their breakfast and setting it on the table.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

 **I just couldn't resist doing that! XD I felt like the tension had to be lifted somehow and that's what my brain suggested once very late at night ^^Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. Please, please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you thought of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

 **Boston**

Gu Jun-Pyo was utterly furious. He couldn't believe that Jan-Di had ended things between them so simply, as if their story, their love, their relationship had never meant something to her. Thinking about it, he was sure that it actually never did. That he, the great Gu Jun-Pyo, had been fooled by her, by a mere commoner. He wanted to smash things. He wanted to beat someone up when he thought about her. But he wouldn't stoop so low, not for a commoner.

While this was already brining intense feelings of rage, just thinking about his mother, how she'd say 'I told you so', oh that brought his blood to boil. He felt ashamed even, he had fought his mother so many times because of Jan-Di. And for what? For getting dumped at the airport so she could run to his best friend.

Jun-Pyo gulped down the shot in front of him and signaled for the bartender to refill it. The alcohol was burning his throat, but right at that moment he cherished this feeling. The more he actually thought about the entire situation he was in, the more he got the impression that they had actually never meant to be. Jan-Di and him had been in love, he was sure of it, even if it appeased him more to think the opposite. He knew that for a certain period of time…there was something, something intense between them. But there was also something between Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo, he just knew it. While he liked to think that there was nothing between them while Jan-Di and him were together, he had the feeling that they were always 'on the edge' of something. There was a permanent tension between them.

He could've gone on and one about those two, but he suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulders. He turned around in his seat and came face to face with a good-looking woman. She had shiny, black hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Hey there", she seductively whispered into his ear and Gu Jun-Pyo couldn't help but to smile at her.

 **[...]**

 **Seoul**

"Does your leg still hurt a lot?", Jan-Di asked Ji-Hoo, putting the book she was reading to the side and looking at him. He had been fidgeting for quite some time on the couch they were sharing and she had to admit that it was distracting her and annoying her – a lot.

"A bit, but I took some medication. It just needs time to start its effects. But…there's actually something else", Ji-Hoo sheepishly admitted.

"What is it?", Jan-Di asked with interest, going as far as leaning a bit forward.

"My leg… it's so itchy it's driving me crazy!", Ji-Hoo exclaimed and tried to scratch his leg, which wasn't much of a success. He huffed in annoyance and threw his head back on the armrest.

Jan-Di had never seen him so relaxed and uncontrolled. He didn't seem to constantly hold back what he wanted to say or do like he normally did. If anything, it seemed like the fact that he was injured and not able to walked around and do the things he normally would. Jan-Di had to admit to herself that she found that trait…cute. But at the same time she also felt bad for thinking about Ji-Hoo like this. She had basically just called off her engagement and now she was thinking about another man? Not just any other man…but her first love.

"Jan-Di? Are you okay?", Ji-Hoo asked with worry laced in his voice. He had noticed that Jan-Di's smiling face had suddenly turned into a sour looking one. He didn't know what happened, but he was worried.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My head just hurts a little from before… Do you want me to get something so you can scratch your leg?", she asked him right away, already standing and ready to run out of the room.

While he knew that she wasn't saying the truth or at least not the entire truth, he couldn't really blame her. She had gone through a lot recently and his condition wasn't helping her either. He was annoyed with himself for driving so recklessly, on the other hand he knew that if that accident hadn't happened that Jan-Di would most likely not be standing next to him and caring for him.

"Oh yes please, Jan-Di. Could you maybe bring me a ruler or something? Maybe I could try to scratch my leg with that?", Ji-Hoo answered her and tried to look not too satisfied at the fact that she was so willing to help him. He couldn't deny that he liked it very much.

 **[…]**

Once she came back with the ruler and sat down on the couch, Ji-Hoo took a moment to really look at her. She looked tired, had dark circles under her eyes and seemed to have lost some weight over the past weeks he hadn't seen her. He didn't know what had happened exactly between Jan-Di and Jun-Pyo, but Ji-Hoo knew that his own grandfather knew it – or at least parts of it.

"What is it?", Jan-Di asked Ji-Hoo, having noticed his intense stare.

"What happened?", Ji-Hoo quietly asked her, turning so that he could look at her closely. His itchy leg already long forgotten.

"I must've hit my head on the floor, I'm sure it'll go away soon", Jan-Di answered, knowing that she was completely evading Ji-Hoo's question. She knew that this was considered as 'suspicious behavior', but she just wasn't feeling like answering that question.

"Jan-Di, you know I don't want to push you for an answer. But I hope that you'll confide in me one day. I really just want to help you, I don't want to hurt you and if you fear that I might tell it to someone, I won't. You know me", Ji-Hoo tried to reassure her and grabbed her hand to give it a good squeeze. What he didn't expect was to Jan-Di lean into him and put her arms around his neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Jan-Di. I'll be there…", Ji-Hoo quietly whispered into her ear and comfortingly rubbed her back, hoping that it'll help. Plus he couldn't deny that he didn't like touching her…

 **[…]**

When Yoon Seok-Young entered his grandson's home that night, he was hit with a delicious smell of a bakery. Immediately he started smiling because of that. He had to admit that Jan-Di brought life into their home. The same home that had once witnessed so many good moments many years ago and that had then turned into something sad once Ji-Hoo's parents had died.

Yoon Seok-Young tried to chase those sad memories from his mind and happily walked towards the kitchen, where he found a scene that made his heart warm up even more and uncharacteristically to himself he found himself smiling brightly at the scene. His usually shy grandson was laughing like he used to as a young boy, his nose covered with chocolate as he tried to smear chocolate on Jan-Di, who was threatening him with spatula.

"Grandfather!", Jan-Di exclaimed happily once she noticed Yoon Seok-Young and offered him a bright and cheerful smile.

"What are you young people doing?", Yoon Seok-Young asked the pair and couldn't help but to smile approvingly as Ji-Hoo put his arm around Jan-Di's shoulder.

"We're baking cupcakes and cookies!", Ji-Hoo declared with a proud smile overlooking their achievements. A dozen cookies and cupcakes – decorated with chocolate and other things. "You should try one of the cupcakes, grandfather! Jan-Di really is a talented cook!"

"Ji-Hoo!", Jan-Di protested as her cheeks turned slightly red. She wasn't too good at accepting compliments. "Grandfather, don't believe your grandson! He did all the cookies and I only did the cupcakes…and they're not even that good", Jan-Di tried to explain, feeling it hard to concentrate with Ji-Hoo so near – not that she minded that closeness. It seemed that since his accident that Ji-Hoo was much more willing to open up and to really show his emotions.

"What's the occasion for all this backing?", Yoon Seok-Young asked after trying one of the very delicious cupcakes. He had to admit that they were extraordinary and that he wouldn't mind getting to eat them for the next years and years.

"Well Ji-Hoo here was feeling a bit down that he couldn't go to work at the clinic…and me as well. So we thought we might do something that people would appreciate, even thought we could not come", Jan-Di explained, while taking out a new batch of cookies from the oven. She carefully placed them on the counter next to Ji-Hoo and smiled at her accomplishment.

"That's a brilliant idea, Jan-Di! I'm really proud of you", Yoon Seok-Young honestly told her and smiled at the duo before leaving the kitchen – leaving a baffled Ji-Hoo and Jan-Di in his wake, who started grinning and exchanging high fives once Yoon Seok-Young was out of sight.

* * *

 **Soooooo…. What did you think of this new chapter?! Please, please let me know what you thought of this story or if you have any questions regarding it and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible! Thank you :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D This said, I'd like to give you some information: 1. This is only my second kdrama fanfiction I'm writing, so please bear with any kinds of errors I might make concerning Korean culture etc.; 2. You will find this exact same story on another website called: .net under the exact same username! This is because I normally write and publish my stories on that website and I only recently found out that they too now have some kdrama ff's! However, if you find this story on any other website then it is a counterfeit and plagiarized! 3. As of now I haven't written the end of this story – actually I haven't written much of this story yet, so I might need some time to update. 4. I do not plan to let the other characters of the show have much influence in this story – in fact it might even happen, that they will hardly ever appear. 5. This goes for Gu Jun-Pyo as well. 6. Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo WILL end up together.**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

After spending nearly two days at Yoon Ji-Hoo's house, Jan-Di went back to her previous apartment – the one she shared with Gu Jun-Pyo. She actually had never really liked that place, it didn't feel like home to her (despite the numerous efforts Gu Jun-Pyo had made). She had always despised going back there, but because he seemed to like it so much (as it was nearly on the other side of the city, ergo as far away from his family's home as possible), she had tried to like it as well. But as she now stood in their apartment, she felt the dislike grow even more. She had tried to fit into Gu Jun-Pyo's world, but she never really could adapt and as time went on he wasn't as willing to make her fit into his home either. He had grown tired of trying and trying and started thinking that some people were better left in the shadows – he had told her so very clearly one night they were fighting.

Trying to block out these thoughts for now, Jan-Di moved to their former bedroom and took out her old duffle bag, filling it with all the items she had brought with her when they moved in. At the beginning there had been a lot of clothes, but she had discovered early on, that Gu Jun-Pyo would every now and then let some articles of clothing disappear, replacing them with luxury brands etc. Once she had discovered that scheme, she started confronting him about it, which either resulted in them fighting or him 'promising' that he wouldn't do it again – which usually lasted for a week or two.

Once this task was done she searched the rest of the apartment and tried to find other things that belonged to her. There were a few books, pictures and CD's. Even Jan-Di herself was astonished how very few items she possessed in that apartment. With quite some shock she realized that actually ¾ of the things belonged to Jun-Pyo and that she didn't like most of them.

She put all her belongings near the front door and took some time to tour through each room, letting all the memories come up. She felt tears escape her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She would let them fall freely and then never again. After touring every single room, she went back to the front door to get her things, stepped out of their apartment and firmly closed the door, closing the door to all the memories, love and pain that came with it and descended to the lobby, where she gave her house key to the receptionists without any comment. And then she walked out of the building, feeling free and ready to take on the world once again. She was after all Geum Jan-Di and she could do anything if she only put her mind to it.

 **[...]**

"Do you know where she went to?", Ji-Hoo probably asked his grandfather probably for the fifth time that evening while they were 'enjoying' their dinner.

"I already told you, Ji-Hoo. She had some important things to do and she needed to do them alone. Now finish eating your dinner!", his grandfather answered with some annoyance at his grandson's behavior. He knew that his grandson was completely smitten with Jan-Di and especially their recent closeness. He had the feeling that something happened recently, something that brought them even closer, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Will she come back here once she's finished?", Ji-Hoo couldn't resist but asking as he pushed the fish from once side of the plate to the other. While he appreciated his grandfather's efforts, he couldn't deny that he missed Jan-Di's cooking. Which was actually quite a huge shock for him…especially since she had probably only left the house this morning.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see. I did offer her to stay here – permanently", his grandfather answered honestly and started eating again. Truth was that he would very much like it if she would stay here on a permanent basis, but he knew too that it was probably better to let her time to move on on her own without his and his grandson's interferences. But nevertheless he selfishly hoped she would take him up on his offer so that he could see his grandson smile every single day – as he had the previous days.

 **[...]**

Once they were finished with eating their dinner, they started doing the dishes. Yoon Seok-Young was washing them and then bringing them over to the table where his grandson was sitting, so that he could dry them and place them in neat stacks – which Yoon Seok-Young then put in their rightful place. And that's when they both heard the front door open, but neither dared to say anything. Instead they just looked at each other and waited.

"Is something going on?", Jan-Di asked right away after emerging from the entrance into the kitchen, noticing how grandfather and grandson were both grinning like idiots at her.

"Not at all. Did everything go smoothly?", Yoon Seok-Young asked Jan-Di, the one he considered like his granddaughter.

"One could say that, yes", she answered after shortly hesitating. "I'll go and put the things in my room, I'll be right back", she informed the duo and hastily walked back to the entrance where she had left her things and then quickly moved to her room. Grandfather had offered her the guest room to take as her own and she decided that she would do just that. She didn't feel like living alone in an apartment, she was actually scared of it. She feared that Gu Jun-Pyo's mother would try something and she certainly didn't want to risk it.

She took her time in decorating her room with the few items she had. Pictures were put on the nightstand and the desk in the room, cautiously leaving those out that had the face of Gu Jun-Pyo on them. Those she placed in one of the drawers and closed it – not ready to face them just yet.

She was just arranging her clothes in the closet, when a soft knock resounded on the door and Ji-Hoo came in.

"Can I come in?", he carefully asked, feeling rather shy all of a sudden. He seemed not to be able to look her directly in the eyes, and not just because of his shyness, but also because he remembered what had happened the last time he was in that room.

"Sure, come in. I'm just putting my clothes in the closet. It shouldn't take too long. Take a seat on the bed, Ji-Hoo…you shouldn't be walking too much after your accident and make sure to put your leg up a little", Jan-Di told him and quickly took her bag from the bed, making him some space so he could be comfortable on it.

Ji-Hoo was actually very thankful for that action and made himself comfortable on the bed, resting his head on the headboard while watching Jan-Di move around the room. He knew that he had had a reason for knocking on her door, but he couldn't seem to remember why.

"Does your leg still hurt a lot?", Jan-Di asked him while folding a t-shirt.

"A little, but it's nothing much. Pain actually only really comes in the evening", Ji-Hoo answered right away, his gaze fixed on the pictures on her nightstand. A picture of him, his grandfather and Jan-Di at the clinic. It had been taken nearly a year ago, before the entire disaster with Gu Jun-Pyo.

The continued to stay in a silence until Jan-Di closed her closet and sat at the foot of her bed. Ji-Hoo immediately tried to get up, but she just shook her head – signaling that he could and should stay.

"Did…you hear anything from Gu Jun-Pyo?", Jan-Di quietly asked, while looking at her hands. Ji-Hoo suddenly felt the pressure of this entire situation on him. He knew that this conversation had to happen at one point or another, but of course he had selfishly hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"No, I didn't hear a single thing from him. But it…isn't too surprising. He hasn't exactly been keeping contact with me", Ji-Hoo answered after a deep sigh and tried to give Jan-Di a reassuring smile. Who he actually was trying to reassure he wasn't quite certain…

"I'm sorry, Ji-Hoo", Jan-Di told him and took his hand – holding it securely between her own hands. Her hands were warm in contrast to Ji-Hoo's cold ones. "I'm sorry that you're losing one of your best friends because of me… I really never wanted to cause such a thing", she went on and Ji-Hoo clearly could hear her voice shaking.

Without thinking about his actions, he had recently decided not to overthink things concerning Jan-Di, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jan-Di, pulling her nearer to him and simply hugging her.

"Never apologize for that ever again, Jan-Di. It is not your fault. We've started distancing us a long time before you even came into our lives. It was bound to happen anyway. You have absolutely nothing to do with it", Ji-Hoo told her sincerely, pressing a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. He just wanted to show her that everything was fine (or at least going to) and that he'd be here for her.

Jan-Di felt heat rush to her cheeks and was glad that Ji-Hoo couldn't see it. He felt so warm and she felt so at peace, so safe in his arms and instead of pushing that realization away, instead of pushing him away, she hugged him back and let her head comfortably rest on his broad chest.

* * *

 **Skinship Alert! What did you think of this chapter?! Please, please let me know what you thought of this story or if you have any questions regarding it and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible! Thank you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D Have fun reading this new chapter and please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you thought of this update! ^^**

* * *

Yoon Seok-Young was worried. He had been searching the entire house for his grandson, but there was not a single trace of him and that worried Seok-Young greatly. Now that Jan-Di was back and living in their house, Ji-Hoo had no reason to go off like that. _'So where could he be?'_ , he thought with worry, going from room to room. He knew that it was useless as he had already searched through every room. All that was left to do was to wake up Jan-Di. He didn't like to wake her up, especially because as a doctor and as a grandfather he knew that she needed all the sleep she could get. While she hadn't said anything about her recent sleeping habits, it was easy to see that she probably didn't sleep well or not enough. But this was not just a simple matter. This demanded serious actions and if someone knew where his grandson could be than it was Jan-Di.

He knew he shouldn't do this, but he simply walked into her room, not bothering to knock at her door. Upon entering he immediately noticed two things. One, that Jan-Di obviously wasn't alone in her bed. Two, the case of the mysterious disappearance of his grandson was resolved. While on one hand he was happy to have found his grandson again, he was lost about how he should handle this situation.

As he saw that his grandson started moving, Yoon Seok-Young walked out of the room as quickly as possible, quietly closing the door behind him. Just to be sure he walked to his office and firmly closed the door behind him, letting himself down on his favorite chair and thinking about what he just witnessed. They were still wearing the clothes they had worn the day before and had been tightly hugging in their sleep with Jan-Di's head resting on his grandson's chest and Ji-Hoo's head resting on Jan-Di's.

 **[...]**

It took them one hour before the first dared to come out of the room and Yoon Seok-Young was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee 'welcoming' them and asking if they had slept well. Of course he didn't mention that he had searched Ji-Hoo for quite some time and of course he also didn't mention that he had in the end found them.

"Yeah, but I think I took on some bad position…my leg hurts a little", Ji-Hoo answered doing his best not to look at either Jan-Di or his grandfather. If he had he would've seen Yoon Seok-Young grinning into his cup of coffee.

 **[...]**

Breakfast went on smoothly and at the end of it Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo were convinced that Yoon Seok-Young knew something. He was acting way too smugly and made himself great joy of glancing at them both or making certain remarks, without ever really saying anything.

"He knows something!", Jan-Di whispered at Ji-Hoo as they did the dishes, while grandfather went back to his room to get ready to leave. "Do you think he saw us?"

"I don't know…it's not usually his style to go snooping around. But he did behave rather strangely at breakfast…", Ji-Hoo whispered back and cautiously looked behind him to check if his grandfather would be emerging from his room any time soon. Ji-Hoo had to admit that this morning was starting to get way too stressful for his liking. While it had started pretty awesomely (he certainly couldn't deny THAT), he rather enjoyed calm and peaceful mornings and this couldn't exactly be classified as one.

 **[...]**

After an excellent lunch Ji-Hoo went into his office to do some work, when his phone started ringing. Annoyed he looked at the caller ID and took the call once he saw Woo-Bin's name appear on the screen.

"Ji-Hoo! Don't let Jan-Di watch TV!", Woo-Bin nearly screamed into the phone and Ji-Hoo was even forced to hold it a little away from his ear.

"Yah! Are you crazy to be shouting like that?!", Ji-Hoo shot back annoyed, thinking if he could just hang up on his friend when his earlier words made him stop. "What do you mean with Jan-Di shouldn't watch TV?"

"There's something huge going on, Ji-Hoo! It's all over the internet! Don't let her watch TV or check her phone or anything – at least not until we've reached Gu Jun-Pyo to ask him what this means", Woo-Bin explained to him, still not saying what actually was going on.

"Why would you need to…reach Gu Jun-Pyo?", Ji-Hoo barely dared to ask as he already feared the worst. At that moment he couldn't deny the fact that he was rather pissed that something came up, especially as it evidently concerned Jan-Di.

"Open up your laptop and just go to the first news website. It doesn't matter which one, it's all over the internet anyway. I'll hang up now, Yi-Jung and Ga-Eul just came over. We'll call you later. Ji-Hoo?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her", with that Woo-Bin hung up on him and for a few short seconds Ji-Hoo simply stared at the phone in his hands. He didn't even know what to think of this call and then he started up his laptop, clicked on the first news page and nearly wished he hadn't. There he could see the compromising pictures. Gu Jun-Pyo, surrounded with several women, kissing one like his life depended on it. The article said that he had been photographed and filmed in a club in Boston with several women, before going afterwards to a hotel with one of these women – emerging only the next day with her on his arm. Then the photographer zoomed in on the hand of the woman, which was encircled with a bright red circle.

"That…", Ji-Hoo wanted to curse. He wanted to smash something, preferably Gu Jun-Pyo's head. He could not believe that his friend was going to such length, publicly shaming his…whatever Jan-Di was to him.

"Ji-Hoo! The news are going to start!", Ji-Hoo heard Jan-Di shouting from the living room and that's when he really cursed himself for having a broken leg, because if he hadn't he could've run over and hinder her from even turning on the TV.

"Don't!", Ji-Hoo shouted back and tried to walk over as fast as he could, but he was too late. The news had already aired the pictures and Jan-Di's gaze was fixed on the exact same picture Ji-Hoo previously had been looking at.

Just as he was a few meters from her, Jan-Di turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes. She looked so hurt and so fragile at that moment. Her lower lip was trembling a clear sign of what would follow. Ji-Hoo made it just in time to the couch as heavy sobs wrecked her body and the only thing Ji-Hoo could do was wrap his arms around her smaller body, whispering soft words into her ear and rubbing her back. As he heard those sobs, he himself felt his eyes moisten – that's the effect Jan-Di's tears had on him. It hurt him deeply to see her suffering like that and not for the first time he found himself cursing his former best friend. He felt pure rage thinking about that guy and all the things he did to Jan-Di.

* * *

 **Soooooo…. What did you think of this seventh chapter?! I know it was rather short and I'm really sorry about that :/ Please, please let me know what you thought of this new chapter ^^ Thank you :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D Have fun reading this new chapter and please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you thought of this update! ^^**

* * *

Late that night, after Jan-Di already went to bed and Yoon Seok-Young came back from the clinic, Ji-Hoo and his grandfather sat in Ji-Hoo's office.

"How did she react?", Ji-Hoo's grandfather asked him. He had quickly heard of the events of the day through his personal secretary. Also he had seen the news at lunchtime and he too had felt immense rage come up in him. He had never been a huge fan of Gu Jun-Pyo or his family and now it only proved that he had been right to be cautious of them. From the moment on he had learned that Jan-Di was involved with Gu Jun-Pyo he knew that one day or another she would be deeply hurt.

"She broke down in tears. I feel so guilty, grandfather… Woo-Bin called me maybe a minute or two before she turned on the TV! I was so shocked that I didn't react fast enough and by the time I actually could react, she had already turned on the TV and her tears were falling", Ji-Hoo admitted to his grandfather and took a sip of his bourbon. It burned his throat, but it soothed the pain. The pain he was feeling when thinking about Jan-Di and how she was.

"It's not your fault, Ji-Hoo. She would've seen it anyway, if not today then tomorrow or any other day. And how do you think would she have reacted if she knew that you had known all along and not told her? She would've been furious and would've felt utterly betrayed. Maybe you would've lost her because of that. Now I don't want you to think that I'm happy that she found it out so brutally, but it's good that no one hid it from her. She might be now fragile, but she's a very strong person. She's a fighter. She'll need some time to come around, but she will eventually and you'll just have to be around and help her as good as you can", Yoon Seok-Young advised his grandson and patted his uninjured knee. "Just be yourself and give her time. Don't cajole her, treat her like you normally would. She'll remember that. Now it's getting late and we both should get some sleep, tomorrow will be a tiring day for everyone", with that said Ji-Hoo's grandfather walked out of Ji-Hoo's office, wishing his grandson a good night.

Ji-Hoo stayed in his office, staring out the windows and thinking about the day and the future. Of course his grandfather was right about saying that she would've eventually found out about, but Ji-Hoo had hoped that she would at least get some more time in between all these shocks. If he could he knew that he would turn back the time and change something – anything really. But he had to admit to himself that he was kind of happy that something like this happened, because like this she would be able to move on faster.

"Aren't you going to go to bed?"

"Jan-Di! I thought you were sleeping?", Ji-Hoo asked, straightening up in his office chair.

"I was, but I woke up not too long ago. I don't actually feel like sleeping right now", Jan-Di answered him and sat on the couch in his office, fumbling with the hem of her pajama. "You know…I'm actually not even that sad about what happened…", she suddenly told him after staying silent for some seconds. Ji-Hoo went to take a seat next to her and looked at her in interest.

"What do you mean by that?", Ji-Hoo couldn't help but to ask her. He wondered what she meant with not being that sad about what happened. _'Did she say that to make me feel better or does she really mean it? She was clearly crying her eyes out only hours ago! But what does it mean? Is she saying that because she wants to move on…possibly with me?'_

"I'm more angry then I'm sad. The fact that she was clearly wearing an engagement ring… the fact that he moved on so quickly… It doesn't and didn't surprise me much. I can't deny that it didn't hurt me…but not that much either. Want to know why? Because I was sure it was going to happen at one point or another. Gu Jun-Pyo…he isn't the most faithful of person. He was acting so jealous around me, prohibiting me to see the people I cared for, he was trying to create a hole around me and to isolate me…but he? Oh he was of course free to see anyone he wanted to! With his mother's blessing at that!", Jan-Di spat with distasted and Ji-Hoo felt rage and disgust rise inside of him. He couldn't believe that his former best friend would act like that. He couldn't believe that he would do something like that to Jan-Di, the one he claimed to protect from anyone – especially from Ji-Hoo.

"But do you know what angers me the most? What shocked me the most? That…woman was wearing MY engagement ring! That's what made me really burst into tears, that's what shocked me so much. The moment I saw that ring, was the moment when I lost all hope in my former fiancée. That's the moment I realized that I had never meant as much to him as he meant to me…that he…", Jan-Di explain to him, not able to finish her sentence. She let her head sink and stared into her lap, as if it would give her the comfort or answers she was looking for.

Ji-Hoo tried to console her, but she wouldn't let him. He tried hard not to feel rejected, tried hard to tell himself that she needed time that she didn't mean it personally against him, but it was hard. He had gotten so used in the past few days to touch her, to be near to her.

"Don't go thinking that I do not want your comfort, Ji-Hoo. But if you would take me into your arms, like I actually want you to, I'd again start crying and I don't want to! I have the feeling that the only thing I've been doing in the past few days is crying and crying. I don't want you to be burdened by that. I don't want you to have to console me again… over someone else. I know of your feelings for me and I'd be a horrible person if I just used your affections in that way! I know that I hurt you every single time I come to you and cry on your shoulder over him – and I don't want to do that anymore. You mean too much to me and I cannot live with the knowledge of hurting you", Jan-Di confessed with tears in her eyes and hesitantly took his hands in her own, softly brushing over the back of his hands with her thumbs. "Leave me some days to… think and cry over it. I think it'll do us both some good to stay away from each other for a few days and to really think about it all", Jan-Di continued and offered him a small smile with tears still clouding her vision.

Ji-Hoo leaned forward so that they were only very few centimeters apart. He put his right hand on her cheek and gently smiled at her. With the thumb of his right hand he brushed away the few tears that had escaped. He then gently brushed her bangs from her forehead and placed a chaste yet loving kiss on it.

"Take all the time you need, Jan-Di. I'll always be right here, waiting for you with my arms wide open."

* * *

 **Awww Ji-Hoo is being way too cute for my fangirl likings! ^^ What did you think of this new chapter?! Please, please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you thought of it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D I'm really sorry to all my lovely readers that I didn't update for so long and that this chapter is so short :( I promise that the next chapters will be up faster ^^**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

After nearly two weeks of nearly not seeing Jan-Di, of course he had seen her in and around his home, but he meant more the doing something together part, he couldn't stand it anymore and knocked on her closed door. It took her some seconds before she opened the door and when she did, Ji-Hoo had the impression that for a split second his heart had stopped beating. While she was dressed all casually, her hair up in a messy bun, she looked absolutely lovely.

"I haven't really seen or talked to you in nearly two weeks. You've practically stayed in that same room for two weeks…don't you want to do something else for a change? We could do something together? Tomorrow night?", Ji-Hoo blurted out and as he saw how her eyes seemed to widen he instantly regretted the things he had said. Had he gone to far? _'I know I've promised her that I would wait…but…did I really go too far?_ ', he asked himself as he looked at her.

"You're right…what do you have in mind?", she asked him and let him enter her room. Instantly he noticed the small changes in her room. She had reorganized it, she had hung pictures on the wall and changed the curtains to a more feminine color.

"Well I actually hadn't thought of anything until now, I just figured I'd knock on your door and that's basically it", Ji-Hoo admitted while chuckling.

"Let's go to the cinema!", Jan-Di exclaimed with sudden excitement and ran over to her desk, getting the laptop and coming back to the bed where Ji-Hoo was sitting in his usual spot.

"There are some really great movies out at the moment! I have to admit that I have three favorites – would you want to watch one of these three?", she asked him while pointing at the screen of her laptop. Ji-Hoo pointed on one of those, having secretly wanted to see that one as well.

"Great choice! That was my favorite by the way…", Jan-Di told him while glancing at her watch, mumbling things that Ji-Hoo couldn't make out.

"If we get ready now, we could be there at eight and we'd have enough time to even get some snacks before the movie starts!", she exclaimed with a bright grin and dashed to her closet, literally ripping the doors open and for a split second Ji-Hoo feared that the doors would come off.

"What do you mean now? You want to go out now? Like…right now?!", he demanded with quite some surprise, thinking that she might be playing a joke on him.

"Of course now! Why? Don't you want to?"

"No, no! I'm fine with that – just hadn't expected you to be so willing to go out…", Ji-Hoo admitted, swiftly getting up from her bed and hobbled as fast as he could to her door. He was nearly out of the door when he suddenly realized something that made him feel utterly uncomfortable. "Jan-Di?"

"Yes?"

"I…actually don't have any other possibility but to wear sweatpants. All my other pants are too…tight to wear over the cast", he admitted and felt embarrassed that he hadn't thought about buying some more formal pants to wear in his new state.

"So? I don't see the problem in that, Ji-Hoo. Actually…let's make it a sweatpants evening! Actually make it a lazy night! Let's just wear sweatpants and hoodies!"

Ji-Hoo noticed with some minor that this nearly made her more excited than to go out that night. Ji-Hoo had actually never worn his sweatpants out of the house and he couldn't help but to grimace at the idea of going out to the cinema in them.

"Are you sure about that?", he demanded with hesitance in his voice.

"Of course! It's much more comfortable in those clothes anyway and in all honesty I didn't really want to change my clothes in the first place, so that's a win win situation for the both of us. Plus, if anyone should see you they'll think they're dreaming, because THE Yoon Ji-Hoo would NEVER go out in anything that isn't stylish and screams wealth!"

"I do not scream around that I'm better off", Ji-Hoo interjected, earning an eye roll from Jan-Di.

"Of course not, but your clothes do. You can't deny that I don't have a point here. Anyway, we should really get going! Put on your shoes and get your car keys – I'll drive us", and just like that THE Yoon Ji-Hoo, to use Jan-Di's own words, got ushered out of Jan-Di's room.

 **[…]**

Turned out that Jan-Di's idea of going out dressed in sweatpants and hoodies was an incredible experience for Ji-Hoo. He felt completely at ease and didn't get the usual impression that there was a big rift between him and the rest of the people in the city. He was one of them and he would forever be thankful to Jan-Di for letting him experience this. Because he knew that he himself would've never done that on his own – with Jan-Di, however, he knew that he could take on every hurdle that came his way.

"Let's go eat something, shall we? Or are you feeling too tired?"

"No, I'm fine. Where do you want to eat?", Ji-Hoo asked already knowing that she would probably drag him to a place he had never been to – not that he minded much.

"Oh there's somewhere I haven't been to in a while…"

 **[…]**

"I can't believe you've went there before!", Jan-Di exclaimed while exiting Ji-Hoo's car after having them driven back home. She had to admit that it had been a wonderful evening and that she actually was quite sad that they were already back home. She would've liked to stay out a little longer, but of course she also had to take in count how Ji-Hoo was doing. He was the one with an injury after all.

"Of course I've been there before! Everyone has! I was a teenager too, you know?"

"Oh really? I thought you were born a grandpa!", Jan-Di teased her companion and giggled as he shot her a glare. "Awww, are you grumpy now my poor Ji-Hoo?"

"I'll have you informed that I'm neither grumpy nor poor!", he shot right back and stuck his tongue out at her, causing Jan-Di to laugh in delight at the way Ji-Hoo behaved this evening. "Yah! Stop laughing at me!", he exclaimed with some fake annoyance, pumping his shoulder into hers as she opened the door to their home.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing WITH you!", Jan-Di insisted trying hard not to laugh out loud – which didn't end too successfully. "But seriously, I didn't know you could be this cute! You make me want to pinch your cheeks so badly!", she admitted as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well then try to! I bet you won't succeed!", Ji-Hoo dared her and smiled mischievously at her. Jan-Di then actually leaned over trying to pinch his cheeks, she was so near to him and Ji-Hoo tried to defend himself by trying to catch her hands, trying to push them away from his face but Jan-Di would've give up so quickly. She tried to struggle again his hold and that's when she lost her footing and she fell face forward into Ji-Hoo. Landing straight into Ji-Hoo, lips on lips. Jan-Di's eyes widened in horror, as did Ji-Hoo's, both realizing that they had just shared a kiss – even if it was accidental.

Jan-Di didn't know what to do, for a second or two she just stayed in the position she was in. She stared into Ji-Hoo's eyes, noticing for the first time how beautiful they were. Of course she knew that his eyes were brown, but she had never noticed all these different shades of brown in his eyes. How they screamed love, warmth and security. How she could get lost so easily in his eyes.

Ji-Hoo on the other hand was thinking along the same lines, but much more. He had the impression that her eyes were pulling him into her soul that all the answers to every possible question lay there. Her eyes were a temptation to him, the mirror to his own desires that he had to stash away for so long…and for the first time he decided to let the temptation, his own desire, overrule any possible doubts. He pulled her even nearer and kissed her, pouring all the love and desire he felt for her into that kiss.

* * *

 **O_O He kissed her, yaaay! Sooo….what did you think of this new chapter?! I hope you liked it ^^ Once again, I'm sorry that it took me a near eternity to update this story** **L** **I just went through a long phase, where I couldn't seem to find anything that inspired me to write :/ Please leave me a comment to tell me what you thought of the chapter and I promise that I'll update as soon as possible again! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

Yoon Seok-Young immediately knew something had happened the day before. It was as if he could smell it the moment he came out of his room, not that he actually could, but he just knew. You could call it a sixth sense or something of that sort. This suspicion confirmed itself the moment he stepped into the living room. From the living room you had a clear view of the kitchen and that's where they were. Jan-Di was cooking something and Ji-Hoo stood behind her, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist as he rested his head on her own. Ji-Hoo seemed to whisper something into her hear and judging from her reaction, Yoon Seok-Young could tell that it bothered her as she seemed to be very ticklish.

"Well look at that!", Yoon Seok-Young teases them as he takes a seat at the dining room table. While Yoon Seok-Young was surprised, he couldn't say that he didn't like this situation. He also noticed that his grandson and Jan-Di didn't immediately jump apart like they used to. "Did you have a good time last night? Because I certainly did!", he spoke with a smirk, openly looking at the couple, especially at the blushing Jan-Di. "I think I should go out more often…", he mumbled just loud enough so that the young ones could hear, causing Jan-Di to choke on the orange juice she had been drinking.

 **Somewhere else in Seoul**

"Do you realize what you have done?!", his mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shin-Hwa's share prices had to face a major drop! Some investors got so scared that they pulled out their invested money and others are threatening to leave as well!", she continued screaming and smashed a vase against the door of her office. Gu Jun-Pyo cringed in his seat as the vase shattered into small pieces and his mother continued to trash several more such objects. He knew it was best to keep quiet, to let his mother rage, or else he might be the

It took her some great effort but eventually she was able to calm down a bit and sat behind her desk again. "I can't believe you acted with such idiocy! And that woman!", she spat out with so much distaste, as if the mere word 'woman' was the deadliest poison on earth. "At least your previous toy thingy had some minor intelligence and knew not to appear in public! But that thing…how could you give her an engagement ring?!"

"I…hadn't planned to, I swear!", Gu Jun-Pyo tried to start defend his actions, but was quickly interrupted my his mother's scoffs.

"Oh please! What kind of excuse is that?! After all the things I did for you, how could you be so careless and simply throw everything out the window? I hope you do realize that your carelessness, your actions, forces you to marry her! Everyone now knows that your 'engaged' now! You cannot call it off or else we might face an even bigger catastrophe – just imagine what would happen! Oh and wait till they find out the rest…wait till they find out about your past relationship, how you got secretly engaged to her… Oh did you seriously think I didn't know? Don't forget that I'm still the person that pays all your bills, darling! Did you think the money just randomly appears? Besides, just wait until they find what you did during the time you were engaged with your new fiancé…and the consequences"

"Did you tell her?!", Gu Jun-Pyo demanded with anger and fright. He didn't know how he would react should she have told anything to Geum Jan-Di.

"Not yet…but I'm quite tempted", his mother answered with a bright grin on her face, looking with adoration at her fingers covered in glitzing jewelry. "Or I could also just announce it to your dear childhood friends. I'm sure Yoon Ji-Hoo would be more than interested to hear about that particular piece of information…"

Gu Jun-Pyo felt the rage rise in him. He could've shouted at his mother for knowing what buttons to push. "Do that and I might want to reveal some other information concerning your manner to conduct business, mother", he spat out and noticed with some satisfaction that his mother's eyes seemed to widen in surprise. "Or should I inform them how you support violence between students in your school? How much you hate 'the poor' people of this country?"

"You seem to forget, that you're the main bully of my school, my son", his mother instantly interjected, feeling smug and victorious. "And don't forget one important fact, Jun-Pyo… if you denounce my manner of conducting business, you'll fall as well and all your privileges will be nothing more than a distant memory. Your money and everything will go down the drain", his mother calmly informed him and pulled out a thick envelope from a drawer, tossing it at Jun-Pyo.

Jun-Pyo opened the heavy envelope and pulled out a thick stash of pictures from it. He saw himself on them, how he entered a hotel with a woman (who was obviously not Jan-Di) and many more. With a questioning gaze he looked at his mother.

"Honey, did you really think I was only keeping an eye on your girlfriend? From the way you look at me it's rather obvious how reckless you were acting – you didn't even notice the photographers following you. What if it had been the press? That would've been quite nasty…about as much as now."

"What are you going to do with these pictures?"

"Hm… I'm not too sure at the moment. I could perhaps send them as a Christmas gift to your dear friend Yoon Ji-Hoo? Or your former girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare!", Gu Jun-Pyo interjected angrily, slamming his fist onto her desk.

"Well…I could let myself get persuaded…. Convince me and I won't send those pictures to anyone. But that depends entirely on you, my son. Use your brain for once and we shall see."

 **At Ji-Hoo's house**

"Jan-Di!", Ga-Eul exclaimed as soon as she saw her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you? Are you okay?", Ga-Eul asked with worry, checking her friend for any signs of an injury – ignoring the boys who were sniggering behind them.

"I'm fine, Ga-Eul. Nothing's wrong. I'm really fine", Jan-Di quickly assured her friend and puller her towards her room so that they could talk in private. Jan-Di knew that the boys needed to discuss things and that they couldn't do it while she and Ga-Eul were in the same room with them.

"I was so worried for you! We all were! Ji-Hoo told us how down you were and that you needed some time to yourself", Ga-Eul explained and noticed how her friend seemed to blush a little at the mention of Ji-Hoo's name. "What's that?", she demanded suspiciously, eyeing her friend from head to toe. In fact she was rather surprised that her friend seemed to be doing so well.

"I don't know what you mean", Jan-Di answered, trying hard not to look into her friend's eyes.

"Don't hide it from me! Come on! Tell me!", Ga-Eul exclaimed loudly softly hitting her friend on her arm. Se didn't like to be left out of things – especially not secrets. "OH MY GOSH!", she nearly screamed and quickly held her hand in front of her mouth after realizing how loud she had just said that. "Did…did something happen between Yoon Ji-Hoo and you?!", she whispered, glancing at the door to be sure that no one was listening at the door.

Jan-Di couldn't help it. She started blushing furiously at Ga-Eul's assumption and hid her face in her pillow. Causing her friend to squeal loudly. Ga-Eul had always had a soft spot for Ji-Hoo, personally she had thought from the first moment on that he was the much better match for Jan-Di. Plus she honestly couldn't stand Gu Jun-Pyo and his family. Gu Jun-Pyo himself was always so cold towards her, not at all like Yoon Ji-Hoo.

"What happened?!", Ga-Eul demanded with a huge grin, wanting to no all the details. Seeing that she would not be able to escape from telling her friend, Jan-Di let out a sigh, grabbed a nearby pillow and started telling her all about it.

 **[…]**

In the living room the boys often turned to look at the direction Jan-Di's room was. They could hear Ga-Eul squealing and laughing quite clearly. Ji-Hoo couldn't help but to smile and cringe at that. He was sure that Jan-Di was currently telling her friend all about what happened between himself and her.

"Do you know what's going on?", Yi-Jung asked looking from the door to Ji-Hoo. Obvious to Woo-Bin grinning behind him. While he hadn't been told what happened, it was rather easy for him to guess what had happened. It was common knowledge that Ji-Hoo had deep feelings for Jan-Di and it was also known that she had feelings for Ji-Hoo – it has just been a matter of time before something happened between them (now that Gu Jun-Pyo was out of the picture).

Ji-Hoo cleared his throat and nervously scratched his neck – not an usual habit to be witnessed by his friends. "We might have kissed and stuff?", he quietly admitted, dreading the reactions of his friends.

"No way!", Yi-Jung exclaimed, while Woo-Bin straight out congratulated his friend, giving him a fond clap on his back. "You're kidding, right?", Yi-Jung asked again, not quite believing what he had just heard from Ji-Hoo. Ji-Hoo shook his head, grimacing slightly at that. He didn't know how he should interpret Yi-Jung's reaction to the news. "She…she was okay with it?"

"Yes? Do you really think I would force her? Is that what you think of me?", Ji-Hoo accused his friend – not believing what was happening.

"Hold up! I didn't say that!", Yi-Jung protested and shook his head to emphasize his point. "What I meant to say was… She didn't push you away because of Jun-Pyo? Like, she didn't regret kissing you? I'm just saying that because their breakup is so recent, because of the very shocking news that came on the national TV? Look, I really don't want to dampen your mood or to make you feeling guilty about anything! I just don't want one of my very closest friends to get hurt, I really care about you and Jan-Di. Jan-Di has been hurt so many times by Jun-Pyo, by all of us, I just don't want either of you to suffer. Do you get what I mean?"

 **[…]**

Ji-Hoo perfectly understood what Yi-Jung was saying and he had to admit that he was really touched by his friend. He never had had a very close relationship to Yi-Jung, well not like to Jun-Pyo or Woo-Bin, so he was kind of surprised by the amount of care Yi-Jung showed towards him and most importantly towards Jan-Di.

"I get it, I'm sorry to have reacted that way before. I was worried as well, you know? After we kissed I was sure that she would say that she regretted it – but she didn't. We talked for hours afterwards and she admitted to having strong feelings for me", Ji-Hoo explained while looking at his hands. He wasn't normally this open, at least he hadn't been this open concerning his feelings or how he felt before Jan-Di entered his life. In many ways had she changed him, but he didn't regret it one bit – in fact he was proud of it and it made him love her even more. "Together we decided to take it very slowly, because of her recent breakup. We decided that we were now… a couple?", he put that out there and simply awaited their reaction – which came as congratulations, high-fives and other comments.

"We need to celebrate this!"

* * *

 **This time the chapter was a bit longer than the previous one (just a tiny bit)! ^^ So, what did you think of this chapter? Do you like that Ji-Hoo and Jan-Di are now a couple? As they mentioned it, I have the intention of letting them progress in their new relationship more or less slowly and I don't plan for everyone in the story to know of it just yet ;D Anyway, do you smell the drama coming up concerning Jun-Pyo's actions? Yes? XD Please, please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this 10** **th** **chapter! Thank you XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters! All rights belong to their respective owners! I'm only a fan that didn't quite get the ending I wanted so I decided to write my own version of it :D**

 **Now that's said: Have fun reading and please leave a comment! (I'd be very thankful!)**

* * *

Annoyed that he got interrupted while playing the violin, Ji-Hoo went to open the front door of his house…and wanting to slam it in the face of the person standing before him. "What are you doing here?", Ji-Hoo demanded to know, blocking the passage so that he could not enter.

"What? Not even a hello? I'm hurt my friend…", Gu Jun-Pyo mocked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat so that his friend, now probably his former friend, couldn't see his fisted hands.

"The one who's hurt is neither me nor you, but Jan-Di. Or have you already forgotten about her?", Ji-Hoo hissed at Jun-Pyo, resisting once again the urge to slam that front door shut. He wouldn't start acting so childishly around Gu Jun-Pyo.

"Oh and you're her knight in shining armor or what?"

"Well at least I don't go around cheating on my fiancé", Ji-Hoo pointed out to his former friend and smiled sweetly at him. At that moment Ji-Hoo really was glad that Jan-Di had gone to work at his grandfather's clinic for the day, he wouldn't want her to witness such a scene.

Gu Jun-Pyo hated to admit it, but his friend was right – he always was. Jun-Pyo let his head fall in shame in front of Ji-Hoo, his friend and rival. "Will you let me in or not?", he demanded silently after a while, not standing to be judged by Yoon Ji-Hoo – the golden boy, that goody two shoes that only ever wears white, as if he wanted to demonstrate to the world what an angelic guy he was.

"I'm honestly still thinking about slamming that door into your face and repeat the action over and over again – unfortunately that would probably destroy my front door and I kind of like it", Ji-Hoo informed him and shortly glanced at his watch. Jan-Di and his grandfather would probably be back in one to two hours. "Alright, come in", Ji-Hoo finally said and opened the door wider to let Jun-Pyo enter.

It was then that Jun-Pyo noticed for the first time his friend walking on crutches and that he was sporting a cast on his left leg AND that the guy wasn't wearing anything white _or_ formal. In fact Ji-Hoo was wearing simple, black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Jun-Pyo couldn't help but to openly stare at his friend's attire.

"What?", Ji-Hoo demanded with irritation after closing the door.

Gu Jun-Pyo quickly cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing at all. How's your leg?"

"Because now you're interested in how I am? Gu Jun-Pyo, lying doesn't suit you too much. Get straight to your point, will you? I have other things to do", Ji-Hoo warned him with little patience and moved to the living room to sit on the couch. While his leg was doing much better, he still didn't feel comfortable in standing for long periods of time.

"I came to apologize to you. I should've come directly after hearing of your accident or I should've at least called or texted you in the days which followed", Jun-Pyo admitted, this is as far as he would go with his apology. After all he was the person that got dumped at the airport so that his fiancé could run off to his best friend.

"Yes, you should've, but you didn't. What else?"

"How's Jan-Di?", Gu Jun-Pyo dared to ask. He hadn't contacted her yet, in fear that she would reject his call and not answer his texts. He also hadn't gone back to the apartment he shared with her, once he had come back from Boston he had gone straight to his mother's house.

"Better", Ji-Hoo answered honestly looking into his friend's eyes. "She was hurt, very much in fact. Even more so that you didn't have the decency to inform her before it appeared on national television. Oh and of course that you got engaged to a another woman so soon after dissolving your engagement to her"

"Well you didn't get dumped so that your fiancé could run off to be next to your own best friend, now did you?", Jun-Pyo snapped at Ji-Hoo, letting his anger come to the surface.

"Well, I wasn't the one that prohibited my fiancé to see her friends, which include my best friend, now did I?", Ji-Hoo shot right back not backing down this time. He was done with Gu Jun-Pyo's insolent behavior. He was done with being treated like a rug, like his feelings weren't worth anything at all. This wasn't just about Jan-Di, it was about everything and anything that occurred in the past twenty years they had been best friends. Ji-Hoo had always been understanding and tolerant of Gu Jun-Pyo's behavior, but now he had enough of it. Gu Jun-Pyo was nearing the thirties and he was still behaving like a kindergarten boy that didn't get what he wanted on Christmas. "You've tried to cut her off from everyone she knew, so that you could have her on your own, so that you could go and do whatever you wanted with whoever you wanted, while knowing that she would just sit around at home and wait for you!"

"Maybe, yes! But I wouldn't have had to do this, if YOU hadn't always tried to steal my girl from me!", Gu Jun-Pyo by now screamed at Ji-Hoo. He too was done with his 'friend's' behavior. He couldn't stand how Ji-Hoo always tried to play the good boy, how he would always look down on his friends with that arrogance in his eyes. He wasn't any better than Jun-Pyo or anyone else and it was time that someone showed him that, Gu Jun-Pyo decided.

"Oh please!", Ji-Hoo mocked Gu Jun-Pyo and laughed. "I always tried to suppress my feelings for her, I even went as far as to push her in your direction! Every time she would come to me she would be crying because you did or said something you shouldn't have! And what did I do?! Because you were my friend, I ignored my feelings and tried to maker her see that YOU were the one for her! I brought her to Macao after you ruined everything - AGAIN!", Ji-Hoo now shouted as well, putting all the behavior classes he had had to the very far back of his mind. Now was absolutely not the time to act like a gentleman. "Only one time! Only one single time did I do something I shouldn't have – I admit to that! I knew it was wrong to kiss her that time, but that doesn't give you the right to go and accuse everyone of wanting to steal your EX-girlfriend from you, Gu Jun-Pyo!"

"That's certainly not the impression I got every time I saw you together! You always went out of your way to help her, to touch her, to be close to her! And you call this wanting to help your friend stay with his girlfriend?! You're even sicker than I thought!", Gu Jun-Pyo shouted at Ji-Hoo and noticed on one wall the picture of Ji-Hoo and Jan-Di, posing for their wedding 'contest'. He furiously walked over there and ripped the framed picture from the wall. "See that?! How's that supposed to help your friend?! Especially by keeping such a picture, framed even, when your own friend was going to marry that girl?!", Gu Jun-Pyo shouted at Ji-Hoo and out of rage threw the picture on the opposite wall, causing the glass to shatter into thousands of little pieces.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", they suddenly heard a booming voice shout. Gu Jun-Pyo immediately turned to the visitor and his eyes widened in horror at seeing Ji-Hoo's grandfather, but especially at seeing Jan-Di standing behind the former President with tears streaming down her lovely face.

"Ji-Hoo! Are you okay?", Jan-Di asked with worry, kneeling in front of Ji-Hoo to check him for any visible injuries. He quickly nodded to reassure her and offered Jan-Di a hesitant smile, brushing away the stray tears. Once she was convinced that there were none, Jan-Di briefly squeezed Ji-Hoo's hand and got up to face her former love, Gu Jun-Pyo.

She had thought of facing him again, she had thought about what she would be feeling, what would go through her mind when she saw him. But she hadn't imagined that she would feel nothing but anger – not for what he did to her, but what he did to Ji-Hoo, what he did in their home and that grandfather would be a witness to Gu Jun-Pyo's shameful behavior.

"Let's talk outside", Jan-Di told Jun-Pyo and walked out the front door, not checking if he was following because she was sure of it. She sat down on the stairs leading up to Ji-Hoo's front porch, glad that she hadn't had time to take off her coat. The night was especially cold and the sky was without a cloud.

Gu Jun-Pyo quietly sat down next to her on the stairs, risking a sidewise glance at Jan-Di before looking up at the sky, letting out a shaky breath. He still felt anger curse through his body, but now that his mind wasn't as clouded by it as before, he also felt guilt and shame make their presence known.

"Why did you come here this night? What did you try to achieve?", she quietly asked him, not sparing him a glance.

"Can't we even look at each other when talking?", he asked, his body turned to fully face Jan-Di.

"I don't think it is your place to ask such questions, Jun-Pyo", Jan-Di informed him and turned to face him as well. She saw the distress in his eyes, saw his regret, but to her surprise she felt nothing at seeing these emotions in his eyes. "The reason why I stay away, you know it all too well. But that is something for another discussion one that I'm not sure I want to have anytime soon. However, you should really tell me what you tried to achieve by coming here tonight"

"I wanted to apologize to Ji-Hoo for not having contacted him since his accident", he replied, letting his head rest in his hands. He was feeling suddenly very tired, as if he had aged decades in mere seconds. "I let myself get carried away…obviously", he added like an afterthought, chuckling without any humor in it.

"Gu Jun-Pyo", Jan-Di suddenly spoke, looking once again at her former fiancé. "I think you should know that – after Yoon Seok-Young's request – I am now living here. In this house with Yoon Seok-Young and Yoon Ji-Hoo", she noticed how Gu Jun-Pyo flinched at that, but Jan-Di told herself to ignore it for the time being. "I think it is best that you don't show up here for some time and that we don't see each other either. I cleared the apartment of all the things I brought with me when I moved in…", Jan-Di informed him and got up to leave, but stopped once she stood behind him. "Goodbye, Gu Jun-Pyo." She softly put her hand on his shoulder and gently patted it, only then did she walk away from him, leaving him alone on the front porch and closing the door behind her, feeling like she had closed the door on another chapter of her life. A chapter that had menaced to destroy her and perhaps Jun-Pyo's betrayal could be looked at like a blessing in disguise. Perhaps this closing of a chapter, might be the opening of a new one. Perhaps she had needed such a brutal closing of the past chapter, to realized that all she had ever wanted was actually right in front of her eyes. Perhaps this was the final realization she needed to admit to herself that she loved Ji-Hoo and that she had loved him right from the beginning.

* * *

 **THE END! So…I know the end is rather open, perhaps I'll write a sequel, but for the moment I'll leave it at that. But…what did you think of this story in general? There's still a lot I could've written, but I thought that actually the main essence of the story was already written down. You probably noticed that I made the characters change a little, especially Ji-Hoo. I have to admit that I didn't quite like how they portrayed him in the show, I always felt like there was something missing, like they only wanted to show Ji-Hoo's good side. I personally wanted to show a side that shows that he isn't just this passive character from the show that never really dares to say what he thinks or feels. Anyway, I hope you liked the story and I'm sorry to keep it so short. :/ But please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you thought of it! Thank you for reading this story! XD**


End file.
